The Odd Exchange Students
by GoddessOfMagicAndMusic-101
Summary: Some half bloods go to an english boarding school looking for new half bloods.
1. A Trip Down the Stairs

**Nina's POV**

Today was the day Fabian & I met.I will have a fabulous day with Fabian.

I push the sheets off me & take a shower.I put on some clothes.I put on some jeans,a blue t-shirt,& a bracelet Fabian got bracelet had my favorite colors blue & gray & green...colors of the sea.

"Nina hurry up in there!"Amber's voice says on the other side of the door."I NEED MY MAKEUP!"

_What a diva!_I think.

"DONE!"I shout.I open the door to see Amber covering her face with her hands."What are you doing?!"

"You can NOT see my face!"Amber says."Until my makeup is on!"

I lead Amber into the bathroom while I step out the door."Knock yourself out."I say.

Amber gives me a dirty look & shuts the door.I was walking down the stairs & saw Fabian in the living I tripped & I was about to fall when Fabian dives to ketch me!

He holds me by my waist & I can't help but blush.

Now were arms are on his shoulders & his around my waste.I hear footsteps behind us & Patricia stops in her tracks,staring at us."UGH!The two love birds are at it AGAIN!"

But Fabian wants to annoy her so he keeps up his act."I love you so much, Nina!"

I give a small laugh."I love you too,Babe!"

Patricia makes a gagging face & runs down the stairs as fast as she could.

Life is good baby!


	2. Flying in a Plane

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth sat next to me.

The Stoll brothers,Thalia,& my cousin Gracie sat across from was sound asleep too & Travis's arm around her.

Suddenly Annabeth says,"Don't you think it's kinda weird that 6 Americans are coming to England?"I nod.

"But Chiron says it's for their safety..."Annabeth smiles a bit & goes back to sleeping.I wrap my arm around her.

I have to admit I was a bit nervous about Zeus says he wouldn't lay finger or a weapon on my skin unless I criticize Thalia in anyway."Attention!Attention!We will be landing in about 15 minutes to London,England."Says Pilot Zane.


	3. The New Exchange Students

**Nina's POV**

We were all gathered in the living room sitting on the leather furniture,eating the delicious chocolate chip brownies Trudy had made just for us."What do you think the exchange students will be like?"Asked Mick with a mouthful of brownie.

"Annoying..."Patricia murmurs.

"As long as their totally fabulous I'm ok!"Says Amber.

"Princess..."Jerome says rather harshly.

I here someone at the door,"Hello!Hello!Come in please."Mara first one to walk in was a boy with black hair & sea wears a blue jacket,jeans,a t-shirt,& sneakers.

The next one to walk in was a girl with blond hair,gray eyes,& a wears a gray shirt,jeans,& tennis next were twin boys they both had orange shirts,jeans,& next was a girl with black spiky hair,electric blue wears a leather jacket,skinny jeans,& combat boots.

The next has long curly blond hair & blue wears a blue & yellow striped shirt,shorts,& flip flops.

They introduced themselves.

Percy,Annabeth,Travis,Connor,Thalia,& Gracie.

"Do I look like I care?!"Patricia asked.

"Yup!"Says the boy called Travis.

Patricia just rolled her eyes.

"Which one of you is the Zombie?!"Alfie asks."Uh..."Percy says confused.

"What's wrong with you?"Thalia asks Alfie.

Gracie shoots Thalia a look."Be nice!"

"So anybody want to go dress shopping?"Thalia , Annabeth,& Gracie stare at her."NO WAY!"

Amber sighs like no one understands her.

"Suppers ready!"Trudy says.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was exciting & a bit nerve racking if I must say.6 exchage students came. They seem nervous like they are hiding something._

_Love,_

_Nina _


	4. Flinging Noodles

**Percy's POV**

Supper was grilled cheese sandwiches & chicken noodle soup."Look at me!"Says the boy named Alfie with a mouthful of chewed up bread & cheese.

Jerome put some noodles into his spoon & use it as a slingshot."You son of a-"Patricia begins.

Jerome flung noodles into the air.

"This is my new designer skirt!"Amber wailed.

"Let me try!"Travis says splattering Connor.

He laughs & does it too.

"Guys!"Mara says frantically."We should be grateful God has given us edible food!Did you really think he meant for us to splatter it on each other?!"

"Chill Mara."Says Mick."Relax."

"No I'm not going to relax,Mick!Its inappropriate!"

"Mara-"

"I say it's fine."Says Eddie splattering Patricia with noodles.

"Oh really,Edison?!"Patricia walks over to Eddie with her soup bowl & dumps it on his head."Enjoy!"

"Oh Yacker..."Eddie takes the top piece of bread & smears the cheese on her face.

"Oh my God..."Joy says staring at Eddie.

Patricia is outraged."Eddie!I swear I will-"

Then Jerome pushes Patricia & she falls on top of Eddie."AHHHH!"She screams.

I decide it was best to walk away.

The others have the same idea.


	5. New Roomates

**Percy's POV**

I knocked on Mick and Fabian's door.

A minute later Mick answered the door and said,"Can I help you with something...Percy, right?"

I nodded."Uh...I geuss I'm your new roommate...That's what Victor said...is he always _that _creepy?!"

Mick chuckled a bit."On his best days...Well, don't just stand there!Come in!"

He ushered me in and I walked into there neat looking room.

Half the room had sports posters and the other had bookshelves piled with books and I was strongly reminded of Annabeth.

I spotted Fabian reading silently on his side of the room.

"You sleep there."Mick said pointing to an empty bed in the corner.

It was as big as the others and had a dresser and a night stand next to it.

I walked over to it and pulled out my clothes from my suitcase and put them in the dresser.

I found a picture of Annabeth and I laughing and I set it on the night stand facing the bed.

I smiled at it then pulled out my phone.

_Hows it goin? _I text Annabeth.

I set it down on the night stand waiting for her to reply.

Then I noticed a sound.

_Bop!Bop!_

I looked over and saw Mick shooting a mini basketball into a mini hoop hanging from the door.

_Beep!Beep!_

Annabeth had text me back but it took awhile for me to read the text.

_Oh, very annoyed._

_Why?_

_Because Amber keeps persuading me to have a makeover_

_Ha Ha :P_

_Oh shut up!;)_

_Any half bloods yet?That you've found?_

_No..._

_Urg!What about the others?_

_Thalia is too busy listening to music, The Stolls are planning who to prank with Jerome and Alfie Alfie and Gracie Gracie is...well idk what._

_Hm...Me neither._

There was a long pause, then Annabeth put:

_Hey, meet me and the others in the kitchen at 10:00 tonight...we need to talk about something._

_Ok...I'll be there._

"Who you texting?"

I looked up to see Mick looking at me.

"Um...Uh...Annabeth..."I said a little startled.

"Your girlfriend?"Fabian asked looking up from his book.

"N-No...Well, I don't know!"I said feeling flushed.

Mick smiled then went back to shooting hoops."Ok...Sure."

My face felt hot and anger built up inside me."Seriously!"

"We believe you!Chill out."Fabian assured me.

This would be a long night!

* * *

The hours crept by easily.

10 o'clock came faster then you can say,"Ambrosia!"

I got out of my new bed silently and crept downstairs.

My shadows crept along the dim corridor.

I was excited to see Annabeth, that I didn't notice that Fabian was out of bed.


End file.
